


Book One: Son of the Male Gods

by Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Partner Betrayal, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders…. Main Characters: , Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Kronos





	1. Part 1: Chapter 1: Born

**Author's Note:**

> the first ten chapters or so will be Part 1

Chapter one: the end

Sally's POV

I was walking to the local Chinese restaurant and was going to have a date with my fiancé when I was ambushed. Of course I was wearing a dress and heels so I couldn't run, and I should've ridden there but that would've taken to long. So that was how I found myself in an ally with a group of drunken men behind me. I would've screamed but the piece of cloth in my mouth stopped me. That was the worst night of my life ever.

Me I was a mortal who one of few could see through the mist that protected the others from all the monsters in the world. I could see each man and what they represented.

Zeus: god of the sky.

Poseidon: god of the sea

Hades: god of the underworld

Apollo: god of the sun

Hermes: god of trickery/delivery

Ares: god of war

Hephaestus: god of blacksmiths

They each got a turn and boy did it hurt, after all it wasn't wanted.

"Stop!" I tried to yell but I couldn't and I was tired it hurt and I wanted to die.

ΩΩΩ

I had went to the hospital after I could walk, which took too long, and it hurt they had said I was already 4 months pregnant, which should've been impossible, but they were gods and they could've sped it up after they realized what they were doing…

I was so distraught, my fiancé said I wasn't loyal and went behind his back, said if I gave my child up to foster care we could still get married. But I wouldn't. You could never leave a demigod child…. That wouldn't end well.

Months later on August 18th I had my first child.

"Perseus Triton Jackson, my little Hero" I said and smiled.

"Percy for short."

Percy had a really blond hair that it was almost golden, he had green and blue eyes that switched colors depending on his mood and monsters were already after him. I mean two weeks old we had the hellhounds on our tail (no pun intended).

"HE IS YOUR GUYS' SON! SO HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed to the sky as the monster fell on top of me and that was when I died, after my soul left my body, I told Death to wait, and I saw a godly being snap their finger and the hellhound died, and she picked up my baby.

"Powerful aren't you?" the baby cooed and she smiled.

"Thanatos take the mortal and give her Elysium. I am sure she deserves it."

"Yes Lady Hera."

ΩΩΩ NO ONES POV ΩΩΩ

There was a council meeting in session when Hera walked in her arms carried a baby and it gave a very powerful aurora that caught all the gods' attention.

"ARE YOU HAPPY!?" Hera boomed and held the sleeping baby up.

The others gasped; they all saw a piece of them in him.

"Mommy!"

A/N: this is just something I thought of quite a while ago… hope it was good, let me know if you want me to continue it!


	2. Chapter 2: Vacations Part 1

Done by Jaylene Olebar

Chapter 2

*Last chapter*

There was a council meeting in session when Hera walked in her arms carried a baby and it gave a very powerful aurora that caught all the gods' attention.

"ARE YOU HAPPY!?" Hera boomed and held the sleeping baby up.

The others gasped; they all saw a piece of them in him.

"Mommy!"

*NOW*

Everyone looked at Apollo.

"What?" he asked and sheepishly ducked his head.

Hermes laughed and stepped forwards and looked into the ever changing eyes of the now awake baby.

"How is he ours?" Hermes asked and carefully took the baby.

"Sally says she was raped, must've drunk a lot to do that."

"Sally?" Poseidon paled.

"Yes." Hera said.

"Jackson….?" Zeus asked wearily.

" the one and only."

"Oh Tartarus!" exclaimed Hades.

"Oh brother dearest what is wrong?"

"She was our lover but we didn't have sex with her, just were more like friends." Apollo said and dipped his head.

Zeus POV  
I stared at the baby.

"He is my child; he is the PRINCE of Olympus." Hera said and with a snap of she fingers she gestured to Hephaestus.

"Make a crown for your son and brother and cousin. I will be in my chambers." With that she flashed out and left.

YEARS LATER (10)  
Percy raced towards the bridge and squealed as one of his dads lifted him up.

"APOLLO!" roared Artemis and flashed there.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Watch your son! He Ruined my arrows!" she squealed.

"Sorry, Arty…"

Artemis saw her nephew swallow and tears grew into those ever-changing eyes of his.

"Don't do it again, little guy."

Nodding Percy flashed away and went to his daddy's palace.

"Aah there you are Perce," Zeus said and motioned for him to come forwards.

"It's time for you and Hermes to go to the mortal world."

Hermes flashed in and picked up his son and they had their "Vacation"- 2 days in the mortal world-

A/N: sorry that was short, I didn't know what to type, oh and those who follow: ICBKA it will be updated soon just not yet.


	3. 3

Title: Son of the Male gods

Summary: Sally Jackson is a very beautiful mortal woman and catches the attention of the main male Olympian gods and with that comes no good, except that she has a son now. She named him Perseus and he is the most important demigod in history, because the fate of the world is on his shoulders….

Main Characters: Sally J, Percy J, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,

Secondary characters: Apollo, Hermes, Ares, Hephaestus

English

Rated T

Family/Adventure

A/N: Some parts of this story later on will be ROMANCE, i dunno the parties yet... or do i? tell me which ones you want as well!

Done by Jaylene Olebar

Chapter 3- Vacations Part 2 and HIM! Part 1

Percy stared at everything in awe, he hadn't been to the mortal world often, probably only three times since he was born, and his dads said it was dangerous.

"Daddy!" Percy gasped and held out a handful of small M&M's, what the god knew but forgot was that he would be super hyper once he was done with the candy.

Especially with that he had:

Apollo's mischief

as well as his own,

Hephaestus' restlessness,

Ares' cruel attitude,

Zeus' paranoia,

Poseidon's calm before the storm,

Hades moody and coldness

Dionysus' crazy obsession with his drinking, and when he gets drunk on his own drinks it ain't good.

Now that Percy was done with his junk food he rushed off to leave the god to do his work and than take the back to Olympus

KRONOS POV (Did you see that coming?)

I stood in there at the mortal cafeteria and i was watching all the people. When the door burst open and a boy with changing hair, but mostly on raven black strode in. he had different eye colour as well.

I stood and approached.

"Little one" i say and watch as he turns around and i am caught off guard.

He smells like ALL of them! I didn't notice but now i do.

"Who is your dad?"

His green than blue now golden now blue eyes focus on me.

"Hermes."

A lie yet not a lie.

"Who are you?"

"Perseus, Prince of Olympus, 13th olympian on my sixteenth birthday. Now! Come!"

I was surprised at how strong he was and he dragged me to an arcade room.

"If you win you can take me anywhere in the world, and if i win! I get something from you!" pushing us to a game he stops and stares, his hands twitching and his eyes assessing everyone.

Snapping his small hands Perseus now has a handful of coins.

"LLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTT TTTTHHHHHHEEEEEEE GAMESSSSSSS BEGIN!"

Handing me a round leather sort of ball he shows to bounce and how to shoot.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready"

I was surprised at how this little one seemed to distract me from the pains of Rhea and all that drama.

I lost.

Epically.

"What!?" i scowl and see the prince laugh and take out a blue-raspberry drink and start to drink.

"Want one?" his innocent colorful eyes, eye me.

"Yes Please."

"PERCY!" a man i recognize as Hermes the messenger of the gods storms over.

"Daddy!" i chuckle and back into the shadows.

"I will met you here again, next time, i enjoyed our time together little one."- i speak into his mind.


	4. Kronos 2

Chapter 4: Kronos part 2

*last Chapter*

I lost.

Epically.

"What!?" I scowl and see the prince laugh and take out a blue-raspberry drink and start to drink.

"Want one?" his innocent colorful eyes, eye me.

"Yes Please."

"PERCY!" a man I recognize as Hermes the messenger of the gods storms over.

"Daddy!" I chuckle and back into the shadows.

"I will met you here again, next time, I enjoyed our time together little one."- I speak into his mind.

*NOW*

Percy was feeling bored, and when a young god was bored nothing ended well… like the time that Percy was talking to Bellona… he thought she would've made her kill herself… or the time when Daddy Zeus was at the winter solstice and Percy wanted something to play with…. ! He had taken all the power of Symbols, but they had gone back to the owners, after all gods couldn't steal each other's powers…

So here he was at the arcade game, listening to the summoning of the man he had met three weeks ago.

The one with black curly hair, golden eyes, and very powerful aurora, he was today dressed in a business suit and was leaning on the wall.

"So... are you a rouge god?" Percy asked and cocked his head to the side.

"No little one, I am not," Kronos said and passed a leather ball and nodded to the hoop.

"No powers allowed, every time you get it into the hoop I will give you an answer and you can ask a question every time I fail to put it into the hoop. Deal?" holding out his hand Kronos watched as the boy put his hand in.

"Deal."

Percy was confident that he was going to win; he had been playing this game all his life, because his family loved to play the Olympics, kind of ironic, if he said.

Olympian gods playing the Olympics.

"3… 2… 1… GO!" both of the immortals bounced the ball they had, and Kronos watched as Percy bounced it in a pattern.

Side to side, than between his legs, that was neat.

Finally the young god lifted his hands, the ball rested on his finger tips and his wrists were slack yet had enough grip, and he lazily flicked his wrist and the ball went into the hoop.

Using his powers Percy made the noise of the crowd going wild.

*AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH*

Kronos was aware of other people watching them, cold feel the stares drilling into his back, trying to see his face. But he stared ahead and watched Percy.

"That was a good shot," he commented and almost expertly followed the moves.

"Thanks, I have played since I could walk..."

Smiling the god put more coins in and the bright lights of the basketball game lit up and mortal noise echoed out of the game.

"So why are you here?"

"Eh? Oh, I just get bored and leave Olympus, I never left to come here before… usually went to see my other dads. You?" Percy asked.

"I didn't want to stay home, and Zeus doesn't know I am out."

"Dad Zeus! Ha! He got mad at me for doing… oh Chaos! That was funny."

"What?"

"NOPE! Shoot!"

The game got intense and the crowd behind them cheered them on. there mortal voices blending into back noise, un important, but the young god was beaming and waving at them, that made them shout all the louder.

He took the shot and the score was: 325: 322

Kronos was losing by 3 points.

"No one's made it this far," they both heard a mortal say and was fast-ly talking into his mobile, "kids so good, Should get him on the school team, than he can go to the finals and then collage and be on the national teams."

Percy snapped his wrist and the game ended the questions all answered and done for.

"Let's go eat out?"

Nodding Kronos took the child's hand moved away from the crowd who patted their backs and congratulated them and they left with a flash. Kronos took them to Chef's Table at Brooklyn Fare. In Manhattan.

It was one of the most expensive-st ones available: Percy had lots of dessert, because most of the food was sea food, and he was a son of the sea.

Kronos didn't mind and had Lobster served with veal ravioli and foie gras

It looked good but the god wouldn't eat it no matter what.

"I am not going to eat it, Kronos"

The waiter had smirked at him and gave him a glass of water and walked away.

The restaurant was finely lit up and very tidy, and was a five star restaurant.

"I should bring my sister/aunt here! It is awesome!" smiling the god ate more strawberry cake.

"It's my birthday tomorrow; want to meet at the pool?"

"How old?" Percy asked.

"Billions of years, I am immortal, I was born before all the Olympians." Kronos smirked and saw the god nod.

"I will meet you at the pool at 6 pm. Good bye Kronos" with a small golden light Percy was gone and Kronos was left to pay the bill.

"So… what are you going to do with the young god?" Iapetus said and walked with his younger brother.

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do! You kronos are the king of Othrys and there is a war coming, Ananke and the Fates know it, we all know it. It is going to be a fight for the thrones of eternal power." Iapetus said and the king watched as all his brothers surfaced.

"I will wait until it is his 12 birthday, than we move." They watched as Kronos closed his eyes and then opened them. "Anyone touches him or harms him will die, I need him in the plan."

"Your using your emotions, close them. We don't have time for it." Oceanus said.

"I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! I AM THE KING!"

Oceanus frowned but lowered his head and nodded. "yes my king"


	5. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *LAST CHAPTER*
> 
> "I will wait until it is his 12 birthday, than we move." They watched as Kronos closed his eyes and then opened them. "Anyone touches him or harms him will die, I need him in the plan."
> 
> "Your using your emotions, close them. We don't have time for it." Oceanus said.
> 
> "I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! I AM THE KING!"
> 
> Oceanus frowned but lowered his head and nodded. "Yes my king"
> 
> *NOW*

*NOW*

Percy grinned and looked at the gift he had in his hands, he was positive that Kronos would love it! I mean come one!

Who doesn't like a sword?

An Olympian silver sword?

Hades yes!

He had asked his dad Hephaestus to make it extra special, his immortal father had looked at him for a solid minute before he went to work, he spent three days in the forge, and when Percy's father was finished...

The sword was beautiful.

A bit curved with a beautiful Greek inscription of the name: Perseus. And it went into a pen at the twist of the lid.

He vapor traveled himself to the appointed place that they would meet and waited by the edge, his feet splashing the water. He wasn't there long when a human shape was towering over him.

"Kronos!" Percy grinned and wrapped his hands around the gift in his pocket, and stood up; and let the titan king lead him where he was needed.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" Percy asked and grew up until he looked like a teenager, using the mist so the mortals didn't notice.

"We are going to California,"

_LINE_BREAK_

Hyperion stood at the edge of the roof, and saw his brother sitting a few feet away.

"Iapetus, what are you doing out here?"

The titan of the underworld glanced up at the sun titan of light and sighed.

"Brother is getting attached to the godlings offspring. I am starting to wonder if he was part of a plan, to seduce Kronos." Iapetus said and showed an image of Kronos and Percy laughing.

"He hasn't laughed since Rhea…."Hyperion murmured.

"See, the god is changing our brother, I have no idea if it is in a good way or bad way…."

The titan of light smiled and held out his hand, "Let me distract you…" Hyperion whispered and flashed them Iapetus' room….

_LINE_BREAK_

"That was fun," Percy smiled up at the titan and put his hands in his pockets, his eyes widened as he felt the pen.

"Oh Chaos! I can't believe I forgot this!"

Kronos raised an eyebrow and say the god put his hand in his pocket and take out a small silver pen. It was beautiful, with Percy's full name written down the side.

"This is for you, my father made it for me."

Kronos smirked, and took the gift.

"Thanks, young one"


	6. Anger

Chapter 6: Anger

*LAST CHAPTER*

"That was fun," Percy smiled up at the titan and put his hands in his pockets, his eyes widened as he felt the pen.

"Oh Chaos! I can't believe I forgot this!"

Kronos raised an eyebrow and say the god put his hand in his pocket and take out a small silver pen. It was beautiful, with Percy's full name written down the side.

"This is for you, my father made it for me."

Kronos smirked, and took the gift.

"Thanks, young one"

*NOW*

Ares wanted to train his son, because he needed to know that everything wasn't rainbows and blue skies. There was war, death and destruction. None of the other gods had agreed when they would start training, Athena said 12 would be a good age, but he wanted his son to be prepared like all his other children were.

So here he was in the arena with his sword out, and shoving his son down, at another of his failed attempt to fight him.

Percy was getting angry, he and Ares had been training for quite some time, sweat ran down his forehead and got in his eyes, and sweat slid down his back. Growling in frustration at another failure he stayed on his knees panting.

"Up, and again" Ares said.

"I'm tired!"

"I SAID get up! Your enemies won't wait!"

Ares saw his son sway, then move, sword swinging and hitting the tip of his.

"Come on kid! What are you doing?! Lift it properly!" Ares shouts and moves his sword and backhanding Percy who goes flying into the wall in the arena.

Grunting in pain Percy scowls, "Father!" Percy snarls and throws his sword down.

"Pick it up Perseus" Ares says.

"No, if all you're going to do is f*ucking throw me down on the ground like Sh*it I won't continue."

"For the love of my father! Pick up the damned sword, if you fight like that in a fight you'll die! You're a god, act like one!"

The shadows swirled and lightening flashed through the sky and the waters trembled in his rage, Percy's form flickered and it became darker, his Roman form coming to play.

"You might be one of my dad's but you won't treat me like that!" with that the young god pushed out all of his anger and Ares went flying as the shadows twirled around and cutting his skin, the water like acid on his skin and lightening sizzled and burnt his skin.

All of the sudden the anger fled his body and the young god dropped from over exastion while Ares kept flying until he crashed into his palace he groaned and mentally called his annoying half-brother Apollo to come check up on him, he couldn't move.

Apparently his body was paralyzed. And the sun god found it extremely funny, though he sobered once he realized that his son had done this to him.

-Line break_

Percy was just coming to his head was pounding and he couldn't remember what happened after he got mad at his dad Ares, because the god was been unfair on how they were training.

Meanwhile Percy was getting his bearings; the gods were in a council arguing…..

"He needs proper training, not by some mean father who beats his son to the point he loses control on his powers!" Athena yelled pointing at Ares. "He needs to know he is VERY powerful, with all the gods POWERS swirling in his body, his training starts now." Athena said and sat down.

"I agree," Poseidon spoke up Artemis nodded along with Hermes and Hades.

"We'll make a calendar for each day we have for him to train."

-Line break-

Kronos looked up as he felt a whole blast of power flow through him, he saw the other Titan's gasp as it obviously went through them as well. Even though it was powerful it was angry.

The shadows flickered angrily and the lightening was blinding and the waves pounded on the shore, even the sun went dim.

All too soon it was over and everything went back to normal.

"Percy…"


	7. Camp Half Blood part 1

Chapter 7: C.H.B. Part 1

Looking at the closed door, Percy made sure that no one was near his hallways, before he opened the door. Closing it quickly when he heard someone walking he sat down and waited for another 15 minutes.

Before his thoughts started to wonder: It was three days after he had injured his father Ares; he had ignored all of his parent's aunts and uncles unsuccessful attempts to get him out of his room.

So that was why he was sneaking out of his bedroom in the palace, to the elevators to the mortal realm.

Sure he had been to the earth before, but his time was special. He came out of the empire state building and decided to look around in the city that he was in.

It wasn't grand like Olympus, but it was bigger with noisy cars and lots of lights, not a natural light like Apollo's sun, it was never dark on Olympus.

Not sure on how long he had been running around Percy went to a small enclave to rest, he was tired, since he had to stay up encase his family came into his room. he was falling sleep when he jumped at a noise, he had been to the mortal world before, lots of times. but he was never alone, he was either with Kronos, or one of his fathers.

-Chiron's p.o.v-

It was rare for me to leave Camp Half Blood grounds, and if I did, it was only because a satyr had discovered a child of the big three. I'm not sure what made me leave the grounds.

So I was rolling up to the mortal buildings with fast foods, in its when I bumped into a child. He wasn't a normal child because he had a powerful aroa and, multi changing eyes.

"Hey, you're not a god! But you're not a mortal either!" he exclaimed, and when the tired child stood up again, he swayed, and tiredness reeked of him.

Having not expected that my eyes widen and look around to see if anyone heard, "you know about the god's child?" I demand.

"Yeah, my name is Percy; my dad is all of the main male Olympians."

A/N: Sorry all of my chapters are so short, I can't think much of what I want for them


End file.
